


Resonance: Raison d'être

by Lenighma (Mareonet)



Series: Echo Series: Extras [1]
Category: Bleach (manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Early Work, Gen, Gin is One Scary Mofo, Gin is dangerous, Head-Hopping, I Tried, Oneshot, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareonet/pseuds/Lenighma
Summary: -AU, Echo Series Extra 1-[Oneshot]Jumps right into the story from this summary: Sōsuke is reading a book when a certain silver-haired boy gets his attention with a seemingly harmless request...





	Resonance: Raison d'être

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Echoup de théâtre: Cache [Remix]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097880) by [Lenighma (Mareonet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareonet/pseuds/Lenighma). 



"Aizen-sama?"

Lowering the book from his face, Sōsuke glanced over the pages to see the slant-eyed boy standing before him with his hands idly at his sides, his smile somehow wider than usual. The lieutenant knew that look. "Yes, Ichimaru-kun?" he answered with what almost seemed to be wariness; when not on some sly bloodlust or lost in his writings, the boy was frighteningly playful...

Upon hearing the slight suggestion of wavering emotion, the boy's smile twitched and shifted in such a way that showed he was pouting. " _Ehhh_...Aizen-sama. Ya didn't even let me tell ya why I'm so happy. I ain't gonna jump on ya in yer sleep or nothin', I just wanna play a lil' with someone."

Amused, Sōsuke closed the book and leaned against the tree, recalling, in the boy's dictionary, the example he used _was_ what he would consider "play". "Whom?"

The bright smile on his face once more, the boy moved aside. "Just my dear ol' friend Rangiku-chan!" Happily, he beckoned to the shy strawberry-blonde girl in a Shin'ō academy uniform some feet behind him.

Glancing up and over to her, Sōsuke mentally formulated what the boy was trying to show him. She appeared slightly older than Gin, already developing physically and just a bit taller than him. No, she wasn't anything special, reiatsu-wise, however, her reiatsu was vaguely familiar. Perhaps he had sensed her before? Filing this possibly important and currently coincidental prospect in his mind for later contemplation, he gave her a friendly smile. "I don't bite— Rangiku-chan, is it?" he asked gently.

Shifting a little as she glanced away, deciding whether to approach, she murmured, "Matsumoto Rangiku, Aizen-fukutaichō. But I'm not supposed to be here..."

Chuckling softly, Sōsuke shook his head as Gin slightly turned to her. "Aw, don' worry 'bout that. An' c'mon over! Aizen-fukutaichō's a great man, real kind an' considerate," he explained with the same unmoving smile, much to Sōsuke's internal amusement, "an' he knows I don't got many friends."

Glancing to gauge what little of the boy's expression he could see, it dawned upon the lieutenant what going on, here. His reason for surprise was genuine. Looking back at the girl, who had smiled at him and slowly approached after hearing her friend's words...and then she held onto Gin's sleeve...

Returning the smile, he nodded at Gin. "You may play for a while, Ichimaru-kun." To Rangiku, he asked, "When is your next class, Matsumoto-chan?"

Upon being addressed, the girl blinked in surprise, then considered. "Twenty minutes, Aizen-fukutaichō."

"Won't be too long or nothin'," Gin chirped.

"Very well."

Grinning triumphantly, the boy gently but swiftly turned Rangiku around and pushed her away. "See? Go on, I'll be right behind ya!" He urged her off, his grin widening at her disgruntled pout.

"Usual place?" Slightly walking forward, her head turned to look at him.

"'Course!"

She giggled, and then ran forward until she was back at the spot she was at moments ago before turning back around. She gave a respectful bow. "Thank you, Aizen-fukutaichō!" She then spun back and disappeared around the corner.

The moment she left, Aizen returned his glance to the boy. Though his smile remained, it marginally shifted. "Aizen-sama."

"Yes, Gin?"

He turned towards the lieutenant. "She don't know nothin'. She's just someone I've known fer a while, now."

Interested in where this was going, Aizen's own smile shifted as well. "Oh? And do you wish for me to spare her?" It would be curious if even the young murderer had someone he cared for, but not completely unheard of.

Instead of answering, Gin's smile turned sinister and impossible to truly decipher, spreading wide on his face as his eyes shone from between the cracks of his eyelids. "She's _mine_ ," he declared with menacing joviality, his voice low in a way Aizen had only heard for the second time since knowing him.

As suddenly as it came, the boy's expression returned to his signature smile and tightly slanted eyes, and without waiting for a reply, he casually walked away to catch up with his...friend.

Watching after him with an unflappable smile, Aizen considered the young enigma. His reaction could mean one of many possibilities. The girl could be a true friend or even a potential love interest for the boy. Or she could be a definite interest. Any of the three would mean the display the boy showed was a threat for him to leave her be. Or something more, and he was looking forward to discerning just what. The girl could also be some plot in the making, with the boy having some of his own depraved schemes in store for her. Then, of course...

...he could simply be _dying_ to kill her one day.

Whichever of the latter scenarios, Aizen had taken a deeper interest in the boy under his wing. Taking his book back in hand from the grass, he opened it back to the page he left off at as the boy disappeared.

_Such an interesting child you are, Gin..._

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Title is from _raison d'être_ , which means the most important reason or purpose for someone or something's existence.
> 
> This is related to my [Echo [Remix] Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/194192) stories. Obviously, it takes place when Gin is a child. Originally, this was going to be part of its own separate story, but gosh darnit, I have too many stories related to this series!! So. That's where this oneshot came from, hence why it's so short...
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
